


Stronger

by SimpleSpider



Series: Know Me By a Different Name [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Developing Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Trans Peter Parker, but i love this, does that need a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSpider/pseuds/SimpleSpider
Summary: The thrilling conclusion of Know Me By a Different NameThis could also probably be read as a stand-alone. Surprise it’s porn





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna start by saying every person who's read this, left Kudos, comments Thank you! I honestly didn't plan on going anywhere with this but you guys are just so amazing. I keep rereading your comments and crying.
> 
> Preface this a little bit tho, a lot of Peter's anxieties about coming out are based off of my own. Actually, I project really hard on him so this is a little personal.
> 
> So please enjoy the thrilling conclusion of Know Me By a Different Name which I should probably mention I got the name and the idea for this from the song Stronger by Clean Bandit
> 
> [ ] - White Box  
> { } - Yellow Box

The way Peter’s shaking in his arms has Wade thinking the worst. It has to be terrible for how afraid he is. They’re pressed together the way they were outside, but it’s different now. Different in a way that even has the boxes quiet.

Peter pulls off his mask- and fuck. Silent tears fall down his cheeks. His eyelashes are plastered together.

“Will you take off your mask?”

“I-” Wade tenses. “Seeing _this_ isn’t going to-”

“Please.” Peter’s voice cracks. He takes in a long stuttering breath. “I-I need to see you. Please.”

Wade flings his mask off somewhere behind him without another thought. Peter’s hands are grabbing at his jaw, holding his head still. There’s something in the way he’s looking at Wade, pure adoration. Wade covers one of Peter’s small hands with his own.

More fat tears slip from his eyes.

Something deep inside Wade wants to set the world ablaze. Burn, kill, destroy any person who hurt Peter. Every person that’s made him cry. They’ll suffer. They’ll all suffer.

Another shaky breath bring him back to the now. Focus. He needs to be here, paying attention. He looks into those beautiful brown eyes, forcing the anger from his mind. They’re quickly becoming one of his few happy places.

“I’m trans.”

Wade nods, waiting for the rest of the important information. And it was not the right thing to do. Peter immediately dissolves into broken sobbing, ripping his hands back to himself.

One wrapping into his hair, pulling hard enough to look painful, the other clawing at his own face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to see me anymore. I know I’m not what you wanted. I'm a mess and a freak and a-” Peter hyperventilates.

“Hey!” Wade grabs his shoulders and shakes him hard once, to bring him back to the present. “Hey. No, do not do that. You are not a freak.” He grabs Peter’s chin forcing eye contact. The fear in those brown eyes makes Wade’s heart hurt. “Do you understand? You _are not_ a freak. This does not make you a freak. It’s just a part of you, baby boy. And you are one of the funniest, smartest, people I have ever met. I am not going to let you talk about yourself like this. Okay?” It’s hard but he keeps his voice calm and firm. This is turning into one of the most important moments in his life, and he is not going to fuck it up.

“Yo-you don’t care?” Peter croaks.

“Of-fucking-course not!” He roars, loud enough to make Peter flinch. He drops his voice again, “I mean I do, I do in the way that it’s a part of you. This doesn’t change anything. You’re still just Peter. Nothing will change that.” Wade loosens his grip, but keeps his hands where they are. Loose enough that Peter can pull away, he’s not going to be the one to move first. Not while Peter might still need him.

“I want you, Peter.” Wade mimics the brunette’s own words. “I’ll want you no matter what. Nothing will change that. Is that okay?”

Peter pulls his chin out of Wade’s fingers, throwing himself into Wade’s arms. He wraps one arm around the hero’s waist, the other tangling into his hair.

“I’ll never leave you.” He promises into the soft locks. Peter smells like cinnamon and citrus. It’s keeping Wade grounded, focused on the now. He can plan his revenge for Peter later. He’s going to destroy them. Every person that made his Spider feel like there’s something wrong with him. They’ll pay.

Peter pulls back, looking up him. His eyes keep flitting to Wade’s lips. Wade watches his throat move as he swallows. “I need you.”

Their lips smash together, with too much teeth for it to properly be called a kiss. Peter’s arms wind around Wade’s neck. He jumps, pushing up into the kiss and wraps his legs around Wade’s waist. Using his new leverage he grinds his hips. Wade grabs two handfuls of Peter’s ass, pulling him down harder.

Wade growls into the kiss, pulling away to speak. “You sure this is what you want?”

“No one else.” There are still tear stains on his cheeks, his voice still raw from crying.

He lets out a strangled gasp when Wade shoves him against a wall with his entire body weight. Peter pushes back against him, pulling Wade into another searing kiss. The hero shifts his legs up, to get a better hold. The hilt of Bea brains Wade.

“Shit! Ow!”

There’s a thunk, Peter’s head falls back with laughter. The column of his throat bared for Wade. He forgets about the pain in the back of his head, leaning in to nip at it.

Peter knocks his foot against Bea again, smashing the hilt back into Wade’s skull again. He laughs at the way Wade growls. “Bite me like you mean it.” He slides one of his hands up the back of Wade’s head to hold him there. “Or do you need a demonstration?”

Peter’s finally starting to act like himself again. That alone kills any doubts Wade has.

“That’s my line, you little shit.” Wade bites down, hard enough to bruise. Peter’s broken whine has all his remaining blood rushing south. He groans, lapping at the forming mark. “Fuck, make that noise again.”

“Work for it.”

Wade snaps his hips up, smirking at the small moan it gets him. “You gotta make everything a challenge?”

“Are you telling me you don’t?” Peter shifts his legs again.

Wade snaps a hand behind his head to catch the hilt of his sword. “You’re such a pain in the ass.” Keeping Peter pinned between him and the wall, he work on pulling the strap that keeps his katanas tethered to his back.

“I can’t wait to be a pain in your ass.” Peter teases, bracing a hand against the wall. He rocks and twists his hips against Wade’s.

It’s distracting, making taking off his damn swords harder than it needs to be. Finally they clatter to the ground. “Sorry ladies,” Wade murmurs, sliding his hands back under Peter’s ass. Hefting the hero back against his chest, he nips at those pretty pink lips.

“Bedroom?” Peter gasps, his pupils wide with lust.

“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

Wade pulls away from the wall, carrying Peter like he weighs nothing. He runs his hands along Wade’s shoulders.

“You’re so strong.” Peter pants, his cheeks flushing. His hand wrap around Wade’s face again, pulling him into another violent kiss. The push and pull of their tongues sends spark down Wade’s spine.

The bedroom is a cocoon of dark warmth. The window lets in enough light from the street to see by.

He drops onto the mattress, catching his weight on one hand, pinning Peter under him. No one wants a smashed Spider.

{Unless we smash him with our dick!}

“Shut up. Go away.” Wade pants, taking in the sight under him. It’s better than anything he could have ever imagined. Come hither eyes, kiss bruised lips on his flushed face, surrounded by wild brown hair. Wade could come from the sight alone. Then Peter scrunches his face up in the cutest way, and Wade moans.

“Shit, no, not you.” Wade presses kisses along Peter’s jaw, down to the collar of his suit. He ruts against Peter, tempted to just rip the suit off of him. He drags his hand up, letting his calluses and scars catch at the suit, pulling it up slightly.

Peter’s hands are running along the hem of his pants, pulling him out of his lust-filled frenzy. 

“How do you want to do this?” Wade isn’t looking forward to the idea of getting undressed. By the look of apprehension Peter has, he’s thinking the same thing.

His eyes flicker to the curtains and then back to Wade. “No clothes, no lights.”

“We don’t have to be naked for this.”

Peter pulls him down for another kiss, pressing their bodies firmly together. “No suits or this doesn’t happen.” He runs his hands down Wade’s back, tracing every muscle. “I need to feel you against me.” He moans in Wade’s ear.

Wade slides off of him quickly, the faster he does this the faster he can get back to Peter. It’s not a perfect fix, brighter lights won’t be kept out as well, but that’s not his problem right now. There’s fluttering as a thrown piece of clothing wraps around the back of his head.

“I’m waiting.” Peter sings from the blackness.

Judging by the length, these are probably Peter’s pants. “Jesus, you’re going to be the death of me.” Wade’s tripping over himself, trying to undress and make his way back to the bed. While jumping out of his pants, his knee smashes into something metal. There’s a loud cacophony as whatever he hit falls over. “Ow! Shit!”

“You’re a mess.” Peter laughs. Wade can imagine how his head is tipping back, eyes sliding closed. “Want me to kiss it better?”

The bed dips as Wade climbs back on it. “I’d rather have you kiss something else. If you’re offering.”

Small rough hands are wrapping around him, pulling him deeper into the bed. Wade stiffens, waiting for Peter to pull away at the feeling of his skin. Instead Peter pulls him back on top.

“Touch me.” He gasps, dragging his hands across every piece of Wade he can. Small butterfly kisses tickle Wade’s neck.

With some hesitation, Wade runs his hand up Peter’s thigh. His skin is so soft. He cant stop himself from putting his hands everywhere, just feeling the hero’s taut muscles. He can feel his dick straining, smacking against his stomach every time he moves.

One large hand slides up Peter’s firm stomach, placing feather light touches along his ribs, stopping before getting too close to his chest.

“It’s fine, don’t stop.” The hero demands against his shoulder. He bites hard. His tongue laps at the quickly fading mark.

Wade grits his teeth, muffling a groan. That breaks the rest of his hesitation. He grabs one of Peter’s breasts roughly, flicking his thumb repeatedly across his nipple. “I’m going to wreck you.”

“You’re all talk, prove it.” Peter wraps a hand around Wade’s cock, stroking lightly.

Wade buckles his hips into the sensation. Peter still has really warm hands, even out of the suit. He whines when the hero stops.

“Like I said, only talk.” Peter taunts, stroking faster now. “Gonna come?”

Damn it, he totally is. Wade lets his head hang down as he pants. It’s fine, he’ll just get this one out of the way and be ready to go for longer in a minute. Stupid healing factor finally worth something.

“I’m winning by the way. This makes it 2 - 0. Who’s wrecking who?” Arousal is thick in his voice.

“Oh is _that_ how we’re doing this?” Wade laughs, grabbing Peter’s wrist. He pins it to the bed, next to them. “I didn’t know we were keeping score.” He purrs, sliding down to nip and suck his way down Peter’s neck and collarbone.

“When d-OH-n’t we keep score?” Peter gasps, writhing against him.

Wade curls his other hand around Peter’s hip to keep him still. “Good point.” He skips over lavishing Peter’s chest with his mouth, not comfortable with the fact that he can’t see Peter’s face to check in. He licks a long stripe down Peter’s taught stomach. Sucking hickies next to his hip bones. “Let’s even the playing field then, hmm?”

He doesn’t get much farther, before Peter’s grabbing at his face. “Wait, wait!”

Wade stops, and pulls himself back up. “Is that not something you like?”

“No,” Peter answers quickly, pulling on Wade’s face. “I like it, I just need-”

Wade rests his chin on Peter’s chest, trying to be patient. His eyes have adjusted well enough that he can make out the outline of Peter’s head. He lifts himself up, boxing the hero in. “Need what?” He rolls his hips, pressing his dick against Peter’s thigh.

“You.”

They’re a mess of tangled limbs as Peter fights to get a hold around him. Muscular legs wrap around Wade’s thighs, pulling him closer. The shaft of Wade’s dick slides down, pressing against Peter’s folds. He’s soaking wet.

They both moan at that. Wade lets go of Peter’s wrist, reaching for his nightstand. Hopefully there are still some condoms in the drawer.

One of Peter’s hands wraps around his bicep. He thrusts and slides Wade’s dick against his opening. Wade’s free hand wraps back around his hip, pressing the writhing body back into the mattress.

“Fuckin’ slow down. Gotta wrap it before I tap it.”

“And that’s the sentence that has me question this.”

“Hush,” Wade grins finally wrapping his fingers around a wrapper. He dumps it, and the line that came with it, on the bed next to him. “Unless you wanna make a bunch of Spider-Pool babies, which I am always down for.”

“Put the condom on and fuck me already Wilson.”

“Aye aye captain.” Wade hums, ripping the foil open and rolling it on.

“Do not start singing Spongebob. I will leave.”

“Fine. Never let me have any fun.” Wade huffs, trailing his fingers down Peter’s stomach. He rubs his middle finger along Peter’s folds, loving how it makes the other man sigh. He could get used to this. He slips his finger in. His hips buckle at the feeling of how wet Peter is, for him.

It’s too much. He pulls his hand away and guides himself in, brows knitting tightly together in concentration.

“Oh god!” Peter groans, arching up, pressing his chest against Wade’s. His fingers drag quickly disappearing lines across Wade’s shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re huge.”

“You keep saying that,” Wade pants raggedly, thrusting halfway in. His hips stutter as he tries to give Peter a chance to adjust. “It’s gonna give me a big head.”

“Stop talking. Fuck me.” The spider tightens his legs, rocking back to slam Wade in entirely. His airy moan swallowed up by Wade’s low groan.

Wade reaches between them to thumb at Peter’s clit, thrusting shallowly. “I don’t know who you think you’re in bed with, but shutting up is not my style.”

Peter whines in frustration, trying to get Wade to move. “Wade, fuck, please. Come on, move. Actually _fuck_ me, you jackass. If this is what you meant by wrecking me, I’m going to kill you.” He babbles, digging his nails in.

Wade can’t help but grin, as he pulls out slowly. The sound of Peter inhaling through his teeth going straight to his gut. He slams back in as hard as he can, setting a brutal pace.

Peter keens, thrusting to match Wade’s speed. Wade keeps his thumb pressed tightly against Peter’s clit. The way they're rocking together, moving it so doesn't have to.

This is way better than anything he could have imagined. The way Peter moans and sighs, trying to keep up with him. The most active and vocal partner he’s had in a long time.

“Wade!” Peter gasps, pulling him out of that dark and depressing train of thought. He’s never going to forget that sound.

There’s that tightening in his stomach. Wade curls around Peter, drilling him into the mattress properly. “Fuck, Peter, you’re so fucking tight.” He groans. “So great wrapped around me. Ngh, god, I love you.”

Peter makes a strangled noise, arching farther. “You can’t just say that!”

“Too bad, just did. Gonna come. Fuck you feel so good.” Wade whines, pressing his forehead against Peter’s.

“Me too. You too. Shit. Wade. I’m so-Oh close!”

He wishes he could see Peter right now, watch him come undone. He focus, denying himself his orgasm, Peter’s gotta come before him. He angles his thrusts, looking for that special spot.

“Mother fucker!” Peter wails, not holding back his strength when he pulls Wade down.

“Found it.” Wade sings with a smug tone in his voice. He doubles down his efforts, making sure to hit his g-spot.

Peter’s a sobbing mess, shaking in Wade’s arms, taking short stuttering breathes in. The hero clenches around him, with a soft sigh, there’s a rush of liquid against Wade’s thighs.

Wade bites down on Peter’s shoulder, as their hips slam, painfully, together. Stars flash behind his eyes. If this is how he dies, he’s going to be a happy man. 

They both lay panting, trying to come back to themselves. 

“You’re heavy.” Peter mumbles, halfheartedly trying to shift Wade’s weight off of him. 

Wade removes his teeth from Peter’s shoulder. He cannot _wait_ to see that bruise. “Or are you just a tiny bug man?” Grabbing the base of the condom he pulls out. Tying it off and throwing it somewhere. He’ll deal with the mess later.

“Spiders aren’t bugs.” Peter shoves hard, knocking Wade off of him. He immediately curls into the larger man.  “They’re arachnids.”

“Do you know what you sound like right now?” Wade buries his nose in Peter’s hair.

“A nerd?”

“Yeah.” Wade scoffs. “And you know who I don’t listen to?” 

There’s a tired sigh from the hero, “Nerds?” 

“No! I only listen to nerds, they’re the ones who know what's going on. Jesus, I thought you were smart here Web-head.” He teases.

“You make me so tired sometimes.”

“If you want I can make you more tired.”

“We’ve talked about making promises you can’t keep.”

Wade grabs Peter, pulling and rolling so that the hero’s sitting on his hips. “Is that a challenge?” 

* * *

They’re still wrapped around one another. The sun peeking in through where Wade had ‘fixed’ the curtains. It’s been a long night in all the best ways.

“Don’t feel obligated to answer.” Wade starts, speaking into Peter’s bruised neck, “are you out to anyone else? Super-People wise.”

“What do you think?” Peter snorts, pulling Wade’s arm tighter around his waist. “It’s terrifying and something I’m not good at.”

“Don’t worry,” He soothes, nuzzling up into sweet smelling hair. “I’ll kill anyone who says anything that hurts you.”

“Wade.”

“Fine. _Sorry_. I’ll unalive them.”

“Wade!” Peter pulls back to glare at him.

“What?” Wade whines.

“No killing.”

“But-”

Peter grabs Wade’s face between his hands and smooshes Wade’s face. “No. Killing.” 

“Bu-”

The glare kills his complaints. Wade pouts.

“Good.” Peter leans in, pressing their lips gently together. “By the way,” he hums. “I’m still winning.”

Wade sits up at that. “No way, you liar.” He holds up his hands to count.

“Am not. I’m still two ahead.” Peter sticks his tongue out at him.

Wade pounces. “Oooh, we’re gonna have to fix that then.” He takes more delight in the way Peter shivers against him than he probably should.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you waaaaaaaant~
> 
> https://spidermanguy.tumblr.com/


End file.
